Shiolay
The grandson of an Astral Deva, Shiolay ran away from Nyasa to become a cleric of St. Cuthbert instead. He eventually settled on the religious island by Malvont City and lived a peaceful, solitary life there...until Baudin Dommilan showed up at his door. His Time with the Party Shiolay met Baudin and his crew when they, drenched from the storm raging outside, asked for shelter for the night. He partially granted the request, and it only got more exciting from there on in. Scarcely a week later, he'd lost two days of his life inside The Hall of Many Things, picked up the Sword of Destiny, fought two black dragons and a Baldur warship, rescued the Head Librarian of Malvont so that he, in turn, could save the king, pounded his way through hordes of the undead while carrying his now-petrified friend, and set off on a month-long journey to the Southern Continent. He spent the better part of the next year adventuring and trying to do good wherever he went. As good-humored as a lawful good cleric can be when dealing with the undead, aberrations, and Ulfgar on a daily basis, he frequently took one for the team in spectacular ways. For instance, after the incident involving Restore Lesser Virginity, he couldn't walk around in public in Port Brogan for about a week, and he was pretty sure that St. Cuthbert was giving him a really fucking weird look for a while. During his time with the party, he became a skilled summoner. The most notable of his summoned creatures was the Fiendish Ape, which would not only Ape Escape on any given enemy, but was once used to seal a portal to hell with the assistance of a Wand of Scouring. The football-sized Celestial Bee came in a distant second. He also became captain of The Brazen Bowl in the Toggenburg Fleet under Commodore Dread Pirate Gauve, though the party's ownership of that boat was fleeting. Later, in Wilderfey Wild, he learned of a prophecy given to the elves by Corellon Larethian that sounded ominously relevant to the party. It described the downfall of a godlike figure in terms that may have related to either Shiolay, Ethan, or both. Unfortunately, the showdown at the Ruins of Eldergrin occurred before he could do anything about it. After said showdown, Shiolay knew that time was running out for him to return the Sword of Destiny to the highest mountain on the Southern Continent, and disappeared into the night. His Subsequent Adventures Shiolay made it safely to the Southern Continent. He assembled a crew at the Rock Rock Rock bar in Corinth adventured on the Southern Continent for some time in the company of Valera Oak III, Peater Umaroff, and Kruglor the Reviled, among others. While there, he received a Dream from Ethan asking if he was all right and, if so, for his help with an ailing Vishnu. Shiolay managed to reply with his location: namely, several hundred miles off of where he would need to be in order to lend assistance. However, not so long after that, someone claiming to be Shiolay appeared to give the help that Shiolay himself could not. Meanwhile, Shiolay completed his mission on the Southern Continent, parted ways with his new companions, and sailed to Barrensburg to check up on Vishnu. After safely transporting Vishnu to Port Brogan, he contacted Ethan via Speakstone and explained what was going down: he, Tobo, Fab Dick, and the Holy Returners were camped out with Vishnu at Tobo's new home. Vishnu was now in magical stasis, and Shiolay had discovered that even a Wish was insufficient to cure the Red Plague. You see, his Sword of Destiny had become a Sword of Three Wishes. He had two wishes remaining, and upon learning that Ethan and the rest of Shadowwing, Inc. were headed into Baldur, offered them the other two wishes if they ever came into a truly desperate spot. Also, Sam was missing, and all attempts to scry for him redirected to Fauntleroy. Once things calmed down a bit, Shiolay and Fab Dick intended to search for him even more thoroughly. Ethan later called in a favor for one of the wishes during the showdown at the tower in Baldur City, which Shiolay granted. Shiolay was on the crew of the Jade Kracken III when it came to pick up the Lone Gunmen from Barron's Touch Retreat outside Barrensburg. He stayed behind at the retreat himself while the rest of the party headed for Goneril City. Later Sendings found him in Port Brogan. He revealed that during his time on the Southern Continent he purchased an adamantium mine on Mt. Malawi and staffed it with fire dwarves and kobolds. This has allowed him to buy himself adamantium armor and to live quite well off the dividends every month. He rejoined Ethan and the party at Wroth's End to fight in the battle against the Axiomates, wherein he revealed that while the party had been off becoming drug lords, Shiolay had ascended to sainthood. After the battle was concluded, Shiolay gave his last Wish to Ethan as a farewell present: the return of Fennyn, at a level high enough to keep up with Ethan, and...covered in universal solvent? The party last saw Shiolay living in Nyasa City and managing his adamantium mine. The party contacted him when attempting to prevent the Awakening; they were chasing down Futurium mining, and Leilah Maloch had realized he'd know who bought large amounts of the necessary adamantium tools. He gave the party as much information as possible, even allowing Semna Ashtad to examine his books after signing a standard NDA. Category:Player Characters Category:Malvont People Category:Nyasa People